Simplify the expression. $-2a(4a-2)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2a}$ $ = ({-2a} \times 4a) + ({-2a} \times -2)$ $ = (-8a^{2}) + (4a)$ $ = -8a^{2} + 4a$